All They Needed Was Each Other
by Zentrodie
Summary: Third chapter re-written, Its better...i think
1. Intro

Standard disclaimer  
  
I'm going to retry this fic, I really liked the overall idea I had so I'll rewrite it. As you may remember this didn't turn out to well in the first run. I'm going to do heavy edits and revisions, hope they fix up the errors.  
  
Boy, I really need to get back to just msting :) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
All They Needed Was Each Other Prologue  
  
The eighth angel and came and gone, and with its death sent a new degree of pain into the life of Ikari Shinji, pilot of eva-01. Visions of what transpired briefly flash into his memory but vanish before he can fully comprehend them. A week after his berserker rage killed the angel he found himself in a lapsing into a deeper depression than ever before. He simply lie on his bed waiting for sleep to reach him.  
  
The third child's mind was in turmoil. 'I thought things would be different...I wanted to see them all again, but nothings changed. So what is the point of even being here?' His thoughts continued along similar lines of somber events, until then another of his problems surfaced, a newer problem. 'I lonely,' while loneliness wasn't new to him, his altered life now saw his plight in a new light. 'After living with Misato-san for so long, I can't return to my old life again, but even the people in my life aren't even that wonderful.'  
  
His mind briefly recounted the new people he had met in his extended stay in Tokyo-3. 'A child like mother figure, a girl that hates me with every fiber of her being, another girl that hardly acknowledges my existence, friends that may not even truly like me.'  
  
His mind went back onto his 'acquaintances' in deeper detail. First person that came to mind was obvious the First Child Ayanami Rei. 'I first piloted to save her, I didn't even know her but I piloted that monstrosity for her. She didn't thank me, or even mention that I risked my life for her, did she even care? She however is devastatingly beautiful, odd for an albino but she is none-the-less.' Images of her naked body under his, the feeling of her breast in his hand.  
  
Shinji had to fight back the blush that always erupts when that thought peaks into his mind. Once he was satisfied that he was calm again he continued his mental debate  
  
'She must hate me for that accident, Asuka would. And her reaction to my comment about father, if our first encounter didn't cause her to hate me that one must have.' In his depressed state he mentally suppressed the smile she had given him after the battle with the fifth angel and her vow to protect him. 'Why did and still want to keep her safe? Why does she seem familiar? What does it matter?'  
  
His sleeplessness continued, as did his recollection of others. 'Asuka,' instantly his mind is basked in red. Red hair, face red with anger, and the red welts on his skin for not really doing anything wrong. 'I really am pathetic to just let her walk all over me like that, but I can't help it. She must be right or why would she keep doing it? I must be the weak pervert she says I am.'  
  
During his mental harassment of himself his mind also recalls something else about his flat mate. 'She's easily one of the most attractive girls I've ever seen, and she can be rather sweet sometimes...but why would such a person truly care about me?' Shaking his head, 'She could never lower herself to care for somebody like me, not this weak worthless form, a male that needs constant protection.'  
  
Looking at his clock, 'It's almost 1 a.m. but I still can't sleep,' he moaned slightly into his pillow. His mind continuing to slip further into dangerous realms of depression.  
  
"Misato-san might be worried, but then again it's her job. I don't know how to talk to her anymore, not that I ever really did. She acts in contradictions. One minute she seems concerned, and the next she's telling me to leave.'  
  
Suddenly he felt a strong urge, 'I need to take care of something' with that he visited the washroom washed his face visited the toilet and returned. The cold water on his face felt good on his previously sweat covered face. The refreshing feeling was a shallow one though; his mind just couldn't grasp onto any pleasant feelings and keep them.  
  
As he returned he thanked Kami for now rousing his fellow roommates. 'I don't think I could face them right now. Maybe.Maybe I shouldn't see them at all anymore.' As he lay his head back upon his pillow contemplations of running away again play into his mind, 'No not this time, running away isn't enough. Maybe I should.' before his thought was finished his mind finally shut down giving, allowing the tortured boy a well needed rest.  
  
----------------  
  
Shinji, however, wasn't the only person that was finding sleep difficult this night. Asuka's light slumber had in fact been broken by Shinji's venture to the bathroom. She wouldn't tell Misato or Shinji, but ever since Shinji's ordeal she'd been having difficulty sleeping. 'That baka can't he see I need my beauty rest, he's so insensitive at times.but at others.'  
  
Asuka bolted upright into a sitting position on her bed. She spoke out loud to herself, "I didn't just think of SHINJI like that, did I?"  
  
Now her mind was filled with images of her fellow pilot. "He's so fun to tease though.' Smiling to herself at the now many jokes she'd played on him, but as quickly as the good memories entered so did the bad. Her mind was filled with the sight of Unit-01 being swallowed by the angel's shadow. 'He shouldn't have rushed off like that and worried everybody...he could have died, well I'll have to punish him, I won't talk to him at all tomorrow, yeah he'll be lost without me.' After her self-motivation she fell back to sleep with a content smile on her face.  
  
-------------------  
  
In another section of Tokyo-3 filled with the never-ending sounds of construction a set of crimson red eyes faced her desolate ceiling. 'Ikari- kun will return to school tomorrow, I feel relieved. But why? I have never cared about another student's attendance before, this is puzzling. And why did the Seconds comments about him anger me? So many questions that revolve around the 3rd, I must seek a remedy to these quarries. Tomorrow I will seek Ikari-kun's advice.'  
  
------------------  
  
Early that morning after he finished cooking breakfast for his flat mates the young Ikari left for school. Deep in the recesses of his sub- conscious he had no intention of returning. 'They don't really need me, and they don't even care for me, as for piloting I'm not good at it, they can find a better replacement.' He thought about Asuka's prowess in her Eva and Rei's never yielding determination. With that the door to his apartment was closed and he head to school, not really knowing what he planned to do, but knew it was going to be something.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Well there is the first of the chapter's revisions. I think it works a bit better. It now obviously has Shinji depressed and takes care of being to obvious with feelings. More IC and.just better. Improved spelling and grammar, I'm feeling better bout it  
  
Please review.  
  
Ja Mata  
  
Zentrodie (zentrodie@secondimpact.com) 


	2. Sudden Revelations

Standard Disclaimer!!  
  
Yeah I'm still msting! I'm just upset that I didn't try to update and fix this story. I'm trying now, so give me lil bit of a break.  
  
Damn lack of a job is good for one thing, time to write. But I have a killer C++ code due soon so that will hinder me.  
  
Well more updates and revisions so.hope they make this story better.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
All They Needed Was Each Other  
  
Chapter 1: sudden revelations  
  
Shinji hurried to school, fully intent on doing something today that would end his suffering, but not knowing what.  
  
Speaking to himself in the empty classroom, "Asuka would probably call me a coward for even thinking like this, if she cared at all about my being here." Though his mind a demonic inspiration hit him, 'If I end my life.the pain will leave me won't it.' The idea he was avoiding finally took hold he was contemplating suicide.  
  
He wiped an unknown tear from his eye as the full weight of such an act hit him, 'Would I be better off if I was dead?' He set his head on his desk and clutched his shoulders; on this idea he began to think deeply in earnest.  
  
-----------------------  
  
About the same time as Shinji debated ending his mortality, dual alarm clocks sounded and the other two members of the flat arouse from their respected slumber.  
  
"Shinji! I hope you got my Yebisu ready" Misato called out groggily from her doorway. She had noticed a sudden change in her ward after his release from the hospital. At first he seemed happier to her, but that soon changed and she was growing slightly worried.  
  
Picking out her clothing for the day, Asuka added to the demand upon the absent boy.  
  
"Yeah, and some meat for a change, you Japanese have no sense of taste all that rice and noodles must go to your.... brain." Asuka stopped as she wandered into the kitchen and noticed the table was set with her and Misato's favorite breakfast meals but no chef.  
  
"How do you like that, he left me," was the only thought that entered Asuka's mind.  
  
"You two have a fight or something?" Misato asked as she sat down across from her ward and cracked open her first beer of the morning.  
  
Sparing no vemon from her voice, "No but that baka woke me up last night, probably going to the bath room to touch myself thinking of me, that hentai."  
  
Misato simply let the girl have her rant, 'If Shinji-kun were the pervert you claim him to be, why do you let him wash your underclothes.' Continuing with her meal, she couldn't help but wonder why Shinji cooked so much food, and left so early.  
  
"Well I think it was nice of Shinji-kun to cook all this for us, so soon after his accident," Misato said to the red head as she impaled her fish upon her chopstick.  
  
"It was his own fault, playing hero like that," Asuka replied indignantly.  
  
Finishing her beer, "He was out of line by doing that, but maybe you should cut him at least a little slack. You've been a overly cruel to him."  
  
"Me! Why do I have to change? It wasn't me that got eaten!" Asuka again began thinking of the favoratism Misato had regarding Shinji.  
  
"Exactly Asuka. He just went through a near death experience and he could use a little compassion from his family," was the reply Misato offered once her mouth was free of fish.  
  
Hosting a look of mild irritation, "Family? When did we become his family?"  
  
Misato was normally able to curtail her agitation when it came to Asuka's rants; she was her ward after all. But her feelings for Shinji were stronger; he was slowly becoming the son she could never have. "We're his family now because his mother DIED in front of him and his bastard father ABANDONDED him!"  
  
The piece of sausage dropped from Asuka's shocked lips as her mouth opened, "He saw his mother die?"  
  
Misato's eyes widened, she wasn't supposed to tell the children about their respected parents, but Asuka's venting caused a slip. 'Sorry Shinji-kun, it was an accident.'  
  
After waiting for Asuka's surprise to disperse, Misato continued, "It's not a certainty but after reviewing some old files I think Shinji saw his mothers accident in Unit-01."  
  
Asuka remained silent, she hadn't expected that news. 'Maybe I have been a bit to rough on him. I'll let him talk to me after lunch.'  
  
The remaining meal was spent in silence. Misato still slightly angered by the lack of concern one pilot had for the other, and Asuka re-writing some of her previous notions about one Shinji Ikari. When the time came, Asuka grabbed her gear and headed off to school.  
  
---------------------  
  
Asuka arrived to find Shinji flanked by the two people he hoped were his friends.  
  
"Ne Shinji, what's got you so down man?" Touji mumbled in Shinji's ear.  
  
"Yeah, why not tell us, the daemon beating on you again?" Kensuke added with the hope of brining a smile or at least a response from the mass of flesh sprawled on the desk next to him.  
  
Without raising his head, "I told you, I'm fine, just allot on my mind, after today though it won't be a problem,"  
  
Shinji had to smirk at his words as he had reached a conclusion right before Kensuke had arrived that day. It was a bitter smirk, and if his face were visible to the pair they would have known something was wrong.  
  
"Well if ya need us bud, just say som' tin, I'm sure we can get Asuka out of your hair somehow," the jock suited boy said smiling broadly.  
  
Together with Kensuke they both cheered, "Like push her in front of a train."  
  
Touji's smirk was quickly wiped off his face as Hikari smacked him on the back of the head with a book. "SUZAHARA! Don't you dare say things like that about Asuka, she's not that bad"  
  
"Yeah Touji, if you like psycho girls with a permanent period" Kensuke said with a laugh.  
  
Unfortunately for the be-speckled boy the redheaded pilot didn't agree with him. Overhearing the rather loud conversation from her desk, and by gauging Hikari's reaction, Asuka decided to see what was transpiring.  
  
"You will regret that, STOOGE!" was all the Japanese that slipped from her lips the following being a string of German swear words and heavy panting from the exertion from the chase and the heavy beating that followed.  
  
After Kensuke pried his shoe out from he rear-end, the teacher asked for Hikari to instigate class, which she did with her usual flawless commands.  
  
During the whole pre-school social gathering a pair of red eyes were affixed to the young man who was at the center of the mess. Rei was an expert on observation, she was not trained in it she just did it. And by viewing Shinji and his reaction to the events she noticed something, 'He is acting oddly.'  
  
--------------------------------  
  
School was its predictable blandness. The focus was Second Impact, and the students simply tuned out. Shinji was busy contemplating exactly how he would commit his act. Asuka was still slightly angry by the events of the day, both Kensuke's comments and Shinji's disappearing act. Rei, when she wasn't looking out the window, was planning the conversation she indented to have with the 3rd child.  
  
The day passed quickly for everybody regardless. As his lecture came to a close the elderly man lifted a clipboard. "Class dismissed, you may leave, all accept for," after flipping thru his list of names "Ikari and Ayanami, you have class duty."  
  
Asuka hustled out of the room with the rest of the lucky students. She stopped outside the door and looked back in at Shinji. Something about the way he carried himself disturbed her. 'I meant to talk to him at lunch, but that.stooge was there.'  
  
Tempted to walk back into the room and confront him about his composure, two things stopped her.  
  
1) Ayanami Rei was in the room, one of her least favorite people. 2) Hikari was just joining up with her and wanted to leave quickly, so they did.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
'I don't know if I can keep this strength for long,' Shinji thought as he saw the final person leave the room. With each passing moment he felt his determination to perform his final act fading, but he didn't want it to.  
  
He stole a glance at the pale girl that was walking over towards him and almost laughed at his thought, 'I hope she doesn't get mad that I won't be helping her clean.'  
  
As she reached him, "Ikari-kun we need to begin with the cleaning," was all Rei said in her mono-toned voice. 'We may converse afterwards.'  
  
He needed to do this quickly or he faced being an even bigger coward, 'But how.the roof!'  
  
"Um.Ayanami-san, I have to take care of something first. It may take me a long time, do you mind starting without me?" Shinji asked in a thin voice.  
  
"I shall begin the cleaning then," the ruby-eyed girl replied, noting the beads of perspiration on the boys face.  
  
Shinji mumbled out a thank you and hurried out of the room. His feet dragging more and more with each step, his conscious adding to the debate about the 'rightness' of his plans.  
  
---------------------  
  
Forcing the doorway to the roof open, Shinji edged his way closer to the fence that guarded the edge of the building. He stood with his head pressed against the interweaving metal and looked at the ground. 'Maybe this is a bad idea, sure my life sucks, but whose doesn't? Father left me, mother left me, Asuka hates me, I'm a burden to Misato, and Ayanami doesn't care if I exist.'  
  
He slowly started to ascend the fence.  
  
From her vantage point in the classroom, Rei saw Shinji begin his ascent. 'What purpose could his actions have?' Following normal procedures for spotting odd behavior among Nerv personnel, she took her phone out and called the Commander.  
  
After hanging up, she found herself heading towards the roof. As she opened the door and set foot into the open air, she spotted Shinji sitting atop the fence with a questioning look on his face.  
  
"Ikari-kun, what are you doing?"  
  
Without looking at her, "If I fell, I would die. No more pain. If I were to fall, who would care?"  
  
Approaching the fence herself she asked in her flat voice, "What is your intent, Ikari-kun?"  
  
Taking his eyes off of the ground and focusing on hers, Rei noticed the tears flowing from them. 'Is he happy? Some how that doesn't seem correct this time.'  
  
"I think.I think I'm going to just fall. I've been falling all my life, I just hadn't noticed." His voice cracking terribly and his body shook. "When I first got here, I thought people cared about me.ME." He shook his head, "But its not ME they cared about, its my ability to pilot some damn giant machine."  
  
Rei was feeling something new inside, fear. 'He intends to end his life, he isn't replicable.'  
  
Shinji brought a fist down on the bar on which he sat. "I've just been so damn blind, nobody cared! I'm just a tool.a tool for father."  
  
"People would care if you were gone," Rei's soft words cut through the sobs of the 3rd child and again caused him to look down at her.  
  
He stared at her for what seemed an eternity of silence, all the jumbled emotions in his confused mind unable to fully comprehend what she said, "W- what?"  
  
"People value your existence," her voice still stoic but with a subtle hint of concern that was missed by it's recipient.  
  
"...Like who?" his voice still weak and broken 'I can't think of anybody.'  
  
"Those with whom you live."  
  
Her open response confusing him, he clutched the bar tighter. "Asuka.she hates me, I'm just a burden to Misato-san,.you. either hate me or don't even care if I exist. I'm just a tool, and nothing more."  
  
He turned from the blue haired girl and slowly began to drag his leg up towards the bar.  
  
"Ikari-kun."  
  
Hearing his name called, Shinji turned and look at Rei, 'I'll never see her pretty face again.'  
  
"I care."  
  
Hearing Rei say those two words caused Shinji to fall. Not over the ledge towards the ground but rather he fell the few feet back on the roof. 'Ayanami said she cared? Does she mean it?' Standing up and about to ask her what she meant, Shinji was shocked. Before him stood not Rei but.  
  
"Shinji! What were you THINKING?" the major asked but never gave him time to answer as she smacked him hard across the face, but before he could recoil she smothered him in a bear hug.  
  
She buried the boys face in her chest as she cried softly "Don't you scare me like that again, now...lets go home and talk about this."  
  
His mind in greater turmoil than before, he nodded into her chest, as speech was impossible. 'I was going to.I was really going too.'  
  
Misato let go of him enough for him to look up into her eyes and saw the true concern in her eyes. "Yeah.lets go home Misato-san.and I'm sorry."  
  
"Accepted," she said as she again clutched him tightly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Well shit, that's the revisions for chapter 2, added about 3 pages of text, fixed things up abit more. I think this messes a bit more, Shinji was less focused on his task which makes his shaky resolve more believable.  
  
I'm going to try to fix all this story up and add more to it. Hope you enjoy it  
  
Ja Mata  
  
Zentrodie (zentrodie@secondimpact.com www.geocities.com/zentrodie.geo) 


	3. The new situation

Hello again, standard Disclaimer  
  
I still don't own a thing of eva, and talent in included in that  
got some good feed back from a person that sayed some good things  
I'll try to do what he claimed and make this a bit better :)  
  
unfortunaly thou i got a few more flames after i finished writing  
this, i will work on the format and use an alternate  
word processer to fix my poor spelling and grammer  
thanks again to all who add much needed critiquing on  
this my first actual fanfic  
  
and with that I begin again  
  
All They Needed Was Each Other  
Chapter 2: The new situation  
  
  
The ride back to the aptartment was a silent for the most part until  
Misato finally cracked "why were you going to do that, shinji?. I mean  
what could have convinced you to do such a thing?"  
  
"I was just feeling lonely..everything just got to me" images of the last   
battle raced thru his mind causing a shudder.  
  
"So, you wanted to run away again" Misato added grimly.  
  
"I, don't know misato-san, I was just thinking last night...and.."  
  
She cut him off midsentence with "so you didn't intend to wake Asuka then?'  
  
"Wha..I woke her" the disponded pilot groaned knowing what awaited him when   
he went back home.  
  
"Yes..you did Shinji-kun, and she's non-to happy with that, as for your little   
stunt, I'm going to have to report it to Ritsuko when I head in tonight," and   
thought of that exchange sent a chill down the majors back, 'I don't even want  
to know what she'll say when I tell her.' "were home."  
  
"do..do i have to face her misato-san?" the fear clearly etched in his voice.  
  
"I'm not going to do it," smiles warmly at him "hey, she may have went out for awhile  
still fairly early."  
  
The words didn't comfort him as he trudged his way up to his apartment. 'Would I  
have realy done it, I didn't even realy think about most of it, the idea just   
popped in my head.' his thoughts interupted as he entered the door.  
  
"BAKA! what the Hell do you think your doing you WUSS, if you want do die do it  
fast, Shit you even cooked for us, what is wrong with you' that followed by   
a slap to the face was Shinji recieved from his other flatmate before she  
walked past him and to the elevator.  
  
"g...gomen Asuka" was all he was able to meekly reply.  
  
With a groan Misato stated, "Shinji, eat something and get some rest, I need  
to head in for my shift, ok?'  
  
As the pain subsided from his face due to the second slap within an hour he reply   
was weak "ok, I will. ja-ne"  
  
"Ja-ne" and with that she left 'he's still beating himself up, I hope he was only  
contempling that, dawm Shinji, what have you done now' her troubled mind was not   
to be put at ease soon.  
  
Back in the apartment 'I doubt I would have done it, i'm to much a coward, but   
dispite that, Ayanami, I bet she ment as a pilot or co-worker, she's...not one  
to even bother with such things, I wish I could. And Asuka couldn't care  
two bits in hell about me' rubs his soar cheek as a reminder.  
  
His evening was to be filled with what he was told to do, he made a small   
supper, took a shower, and finished the night watching boring sit-coms until  
he went to bed.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
At Nerv HQ  
  
"HE ALMOST WHAT!?!?!?!" was all Akagi could say after Misato's confesion.  
  
"now now Ritsuko, I think he was just having a bout of depression, you know  
how sensitive he can be and after the last battle can you blaim him," she knew  
it a weak defense but it was all she had.  
  
"That doesn't justify anything, your his GUARDIAN you should have noticed"  
  
That simple statement was exactly what Misato was hoping she wouldn't hear.   
"I can't watch him all day everyday, I have to work and sleep sometimes right!"  
  
"We'll have to put him under survalience, we can't allow him to do something   
like that we need him to pilot" said without an ounce of concern for the   
feelings of the actual person but the title.  
  
"I know, but what can we do?"   
  
"You're in charge of the pilots safty and well being, you figure it out, now I   
need to do some tests on Ayanami, she claims something is wrong with her"  
  
Menatly the major had lost all composure, 'Shinji no BAKA, what can i do now."  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
The Hokari residence  
  
"Asuka calm down, whats got you so upset anyway" Hikari spoke in calming tones  
with the hope to bring the red-heads temper to a low boil.  
  
"That WUSS was going to off himsefl, God I can't stand him, he's all balls one   
minute then he's that pathetic spore mold." her invenomed speach would have  
continued if not for yells from Hikari's siblings for silence.  
  
"Do you know why we was going to do it?" the worry now present in her voice.  
  
"I don't know and don't care, if he wants to do it, let him." Asuka claimed as   
her voice again began to rise again 'I don't need wussy toys anyway, he..he's   
such a boy!'  
  
"You don't mean that Asuka...and Asuka will you be staying, its getting late."  
  
"Yeah, I don't think i could stand the sight of him tonight.'  
  
Hikari didn't realy belive the enraged second child, 'I think she's hiding something  
she lives with him, maybe she's just mad he wanted to leave' after shaking  
such silly notions from her head she prepairs a bed for her univited guest.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
The probing subided as all tests proved negative.  
  
"Rei, nothing is wrong with you, no go home" the doctor's tone etched with ice.  
  
"Ok" the first child was not accepting the doctor's tests as accurate, 'I   
should have simply rendered him unconscious to prevent him from harming   
himself, why did I...talk, I dislike this, I must inform the commander of these  
developments. Ikari-kun, he is an oddity in my life, why does his existance concern  
me.'  
  
The first then proceeded to put her clothing back on and headed back to her   
delapidated apartment.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
The next morning at the Katsuragi apartment  
  
"Oi, shinji wake up" the loud call from the major rousing the young pilot.  
who proceeded to follow the sound of the call. "Misato-san, you cooked?"  
the fear of having to eat her cooking sending chills down his spine. "Don't give  
me that look young man, and anyway, I think its a fine breakfast. 'this from a woman   
than drinks bear first thing in the morning.' Misato started again, " So how are you   
today?" Sitting and begining his meal, "Ok, I guess, sorry about yesterday," after a   
few moments examining the taste in his mouth," its good, I was just overwelmed as I said."  
  
The remainder of the meal passed in silence, and upon its completion Shinji gathered the  
plates and began washing.  
  
"Like "I" said yesterday shinji, things will be different for the next few weeks after  
that stunt, but I may have something." She flashed shinji an almost sadistic smile." ah.  
what is that misato-san?" the hairs on his neck standing from the smile. "After I inform   
them, the other pilots will alternate watching you while I'm not available to do  
the same, just think shinji, you get to spend time with them." she almost fell   
from her seat rembering the few times shinji actually appeared interested  
in his fellow pilots,'He gawked at Rei's I.D. card long enough, and if he  
hasn't smacked Asuka after how she treats him, he has to at least think  
something of her.' Shinji's mind however was not so much at ease, 'how could  
she do that to me, I...they'd never, yeah i want toknow them more..but   
I'll only get hurt by them..I'd rather not go thru that again....and..  
they'd don't even think of me as a person, how will they react.'  
  
"Shinji, try to look happy about it..it's either that or you move to the Geofront  
and talk to a shrink 4 or 5 times a week" hoping to turn his overly gloomy  
aura to a slightly possitive one.  
  
"I'll try Misato-san, but i don't think the others will want this assignment."  
  
"They won't have a choice, I'm their commanding officer after all."  
  
Shinji decided to not press the issue as time was waning and he needed to go  
to school, 'Asuka will definatly be upset, and ayanami, she'll do what she's   
ordered but beside that I don't know, This will be so hard'  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Author notes  
  
hello again ppl, like to thank a reviewer who claimed some ooc notes, and other  
things i could do to fix this, I'm trying to fix it and make this more  
'eva-esk' still a bit angst and you can see whats 'may' happen   
its a bit off and unlikly but hey, arn't all fanfics mainly that, all   
have occ as it "DIDN'T HAPPEN that way in eva anyway ;)" so  
comments and flames are always welcome  
  
and i mean it, that flame i got realy helped :)  
  
oh and a ray of hope for those who think i should stop writing now  
if i get ten "STOP DOING THIS IT'S TERRIBLE" i'll remove it and   
now force you kind people to read terrible fanfics, it'd suck to be me  
but i don't want to continue this if everybody thinks its sucks.  
  
zentrodie 


	4. Reactions and Beginnings

Standard disclaimer  
  
The re-write is continuing! Yes I have yet to fully abandon this fic as I do see promise in it. Well that and I'm just not one for killing my pieces. Giving it won't be the best piece I have to offer it will be better than it was before. Well I better get started A LOT of garbage to sort through to find the story undernieth.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
All They Needed Was Each Other Chapter 3- Reactions and Beginnings  
  
The walk to school didn't allow Shinji much time to fully digest all that Misato had just informed him about. He lumbered his way to school and sat heavily at his seat still debating if letting this happen was such a good idea. 'I could just take the therapy, could be less painful.' His eyes wondered over the classroom and came to rest on the unsuspecting second child. He was not looking forward to her almost predictable reaction.  
  
Her keen senses noting his eyes upon her, Asuka turned to address him face to face. "I hope you brought a lunch for me Third Child. I didn't get to run to the apartment yet."  
  
'I thought she knew already! Now I have to tell her that she has to help 'watch' me? Lunches.oh shit,' Shinji's mind derailed. He was so caught up in Misato's lecture about telling her his problems he forgot to make lunches let alone bring them. His voice just above a squeak, "Sorry Asuka, I left them."  
  
Storming over to his desk and leaning over him, "You forgot my lunch. What am I supposed to do for food today?" Her fist rose over the young man's head. "Did you think of that?"  
  
Cowering slightly deeper into his seat, "I was in a hurry today."  
  
Reeling back, "What did I expect from you anyway." The look of malice leaving her face to be replaced with bitterness, Asuka spun on her heels and returned to her desk.  
  
Panic attempted to take a footing in Shinji's mind, 'If she's mad now, what will happen when she finds out about."  
  
Shinji's mental conundrum was again disrupted by a voice calling to him, "Ikari."  
  
As Shinji attempted to return to physical reality, the voice repeated itself, "Ikari."  
  
Finally placing voice and face together he addressed the source, "Um, hello Ayanami."  
  
Never breaking her vocal stride, "I was informed of the situation, what is my designated time?"  
  
'Isn't she upset by this?' he thought, the mask Rei wore setting him on edge, "I think its only when Misato-san can't and when Asuka is busy too. I'm sorry about this."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Her reply sending another wave of unease though his mind, he answered, "Forcing you to be around me. I'm sure you had something else you'd rather do than watch over me."  
  
"Your concern is noted, I will request the proper times from Major Katsuragi," the blue haired girl said and left to her seat. 'He is worried about my well being and schedule, nobody else has been,' a small blush making its way to her cheeks as she sat, 'I must ask the Major about this as well.'  
  
As the first and third child contemplated their altered fates, the class representative issued in the start of class. Asuka spent her time wondering about Shinji. 'He seems overly down today, even for him. I guess I can do something for him, he's not been overly perverted lately.' The pilots had little idea that their co-workers were the active participant in each others minds, that was until they were allowed lunch.  
  
---------------  
  
Hoping to avoid telling his friends about his momentarily lapse of sanity and the fact it almost cost him his life, Shinji quickly fled the room at the onset of lunch. Finding himself sitting under a tree, he began trying to think of a way to break the news to Asuka. Sighing for the fifth time in the last ten minutes, his stomach began to make its demands known.  
  
A sad smile appeared on his face, 'Of all the things I could have forgotten...why couldn't it have been my homework instead.'  
  
Obsessing over his poor luck and how hungry he was, Shinji didn't notice the voice chirping out to him. He did notice the sudden impact on his stomach as an apple rammed into him.  
  
"Nice catch" Asuka said with small smile and light giggle.  
  
"I take it this is for me?" he said in disbelief as he picked the apple off the ground and dusted it off.  
  
Losing her smile Asuka retorted, "Well I had a little extra money so thought I'd bestow you with my generosity. Don't think it means anything."  
  
'She really can be nice when she wants to be,' he thought as he began to devour the apple. "Thanks a lot Asuka, I owe you one." but as he spoke the creeping suspicion that she hadn't learned of her new 'assignment' resurfaced.  
  
Not noticing the thoughtful look on her companions face, "Why the sudden depression again, not thinking of doing a belly flop off the roof again are you?" her voice hinting at concern. "I mean seriously who jumps off the roof of a school" she said more to mask her own fear of losing the boy than at his proposed action.  
  
Not wanting to remember his thought process during that event, Shinji attempted to shift the conversation, "Ha...have you spoken with Misato-san yet?" his voice uneven.  
  
Looking at him from her now reclining position, "Baka, didn't I tell you I didn't have a chance to go home yet?"  
  
"I...forgot," he pauses as Asuka mutter 'baka' under her breath, "forget it, we better get back, class starts soon" he stammered as he stood and almost ran to class leaving a confused German in his tracks.  
  
------------  
  
The following class was the usual. Boring to the students and pointless for the pilots. After the teacher finally ended his lecture, the two flat mates made their approach to their home independently.  
  
Asuka recounted her brief lunch with her solemn partner. 'What was his problem today? I was nice to him, talked to him, hell I even bought him lunch, but does he appreciate it? No he acted like I was going to attack him. I'm going to give it to him good when I see him next.'  
  
Entering the apartment and making her way into the kitchen, Asuka was stunned to see a rather sober Misato waiting at the table.  
  
In superior officer mode, Misato addressed her subordinate, "Asuka, we have to talk."  
  
Nodding slightly to the altered persona of her guardian, Asuka simply took her seat across from her. She was at a loss for words as whenever Misato was acting like this, something was usually seriously wrong.  
  
Her fingers running along the edge of the unopened can in front of her, Misato continued, "You are aware of Shinji's...accident correct?"  
  
Still recovering from the shock of this almost surreal encounter, Asuka merely nodded again.  
  
"Such threats need to be addressed immediately. I know it was more than likely an isolated event brought on by the last angel, but something still needs be done," she waited for Asuka to make some sign that she understood.  
  
Asuka signaled such understanding by nodding and prompting the Major to continue.  
  
"It's currently unfeasible to have him assigned more section-2 agents, and therapy is out of the question as we can't allow for possible security leaks. So we're going to have his co-workers and friends."  
  
Then it dawned on Asuka, "ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT I HAVE TO BABYSIT THAT IDIOT?"  
  
After the initial cringe Misato continued, "Not just you, and its not babysitting. You just have to keep an eye on him. You can still do whatever you want, just with Shinji along."  
  
Rage at being ordered to act nanny, Asuka sought reparations, "I expect to be paid for this you know. Babysitters do receive money for watching infants." Then something else dawned on her, and that was reflected as her voice lost some of its edge, "And what do you mean 'not just you?'"  
  
Amazed at the girl's ability to jump from emotion to emotion, Misato tried to calm her, "Well to answer your first question, yes you will receive an increase in wages for helping with this."  
  
Smiling satisfactory at her answer, Asuka asked again, "That's to be expected, so who else has to suffer for Baka's lapse in mental process?"  
  
Knowing Asuka's dislike for the girl, Misato was tempted to omit the next question, but the look she was receiving meant she'd have a larger problem if she did. "Rei will be the other dominant assistant in this in devour, but his friends have been cleared to help in times of necessity."  
  
Asuka's eye's doubled in size, "Wondergirl? I shouldn't be surprised she'd do anything she was ordered to do" shakes her head in disgust "So when do we have to do this?"  
  
As if to answer her question Shinji entered the room quickly followed by Rei. If Rei heard Asuka's rant, she didn't show it. Shinji however noticed the darkened looks Asuka was giving the two of them. 'She took it better than I thought, I was afraid she'd have gotten violent.'  
  
"Good timing, Shinji we're going to set up..." her voice trailed off momentarily, "So could you give us a little girl time?" she added a wink.  
  
Blushing at Misato's actions, Shinji left the room thinking about what had happened when he had first arrived, 'What was Rei doing, she just standing by the door?'  
  
-----------  
  
Finally opening her long awaited beer, "You both know you have to do help with this so lets get down to business."  
  
"We will only be required to watch him while you are occupied, correct?" was Rei's sudden but softly spoken response.  
  
'I wish I knew how she did that,' Misato replied "Yes Rei, when I'm not able to, most of the time you two will watch over Shinji. You can do whatever it is you normally do just as long as Shinji is with you." As she came to her conclusion she saw the look of abstract horror emanating from Asuka and added, "With some exceptions."  
  
Asuka cooled down upon hearing that, "So Wondergirl, I guess were stuck with that bozo until he either gets balls enough to do it or he's better."  
  
Rei's face betrayed no hint of emotion as per usual, "The schedule based on the Major's schedule, we should plan the time now."  
  
For the next hour the three planned and plotted the arrangement of the young Ikari' supervision. Rei made certain her timing would not interfere with her other obligations, Asuka and Misato wondered what the enigmatic first child had planned outside of work, but she would not relinquish even the smallest detail.  
  
"Well now that I've been cursed with this, I'm going out to spend the oh so little extra pay I'm getting," Asuka said as she headed out of the room.  
  
Looking at the clock, "It's getting late. Rei want a ride home?"  
  
Standing Rei looked almost disappointed, "If you were to leave, Ikari-kun would be left unsupervised."  
  
Sporting a slight blush, "Oh yeah my mistake." Suddenly a revelation struck the Major, "Oh, Ritsuko called, said you've been having tests done lately, something wrong?"  
  
Realizing the upcoming conversation could take time Rei sat again, "I believe I may have an allergic reaction to Ikari-kun"  
  
If it hadn't come from Rei's lips Misato would have thought it a joke. Speaking very slowly, "Rei...why do you think you're allergic to Shinji?"  
  
Her voice actually lowering to a near whisper, "The battle with the fifth angel caused something. And in fact before that event transpired, Ikari- kun's presence has caused notable changes in my existence."  
  
Misato knew something happened during the ten minute gap following the operation, so she was paying apt attention "What sort of changes?"  
  
Unable to keep eye contact with the Major, Rei's eyes found their way to the table, "My heart rate increases, I suffer shortness of breath, my facial capillaries often become inflamed, and his presence is often on my mind."  
  
Sporting a large smile Misato answered "This is perfect. Rei nothing is wrong with you. This actually could be a very good thing. Try to embrace those feelings. I think you'll find them very enjoyable in the end."  
  
"I will take that into advisement" and the blue haired woman stood and left.  
  
'I didn't think it possible for her to like him...never know, this could be fun to watch.' pleased with her handy work she cracked open her beer and congratulated herself before she went to check on Shinji.  
  
------------  
  
Across town Asuka shopped merrily, picking up a few new dresses she thought Shinji might like. 'Maybe if I prod him enough, I'll make a man out of him yet. Lord knows he could use a strong woman to mold him' her smile was genuinely warm. 'Yes, maybe this could have potential, and at least I can make a few extra bucks.'  
  
Her subconscious however was planning a few ways of downplaying how actually happy she was with this event. She had known for a while that the young Ikari wasn't as bad as she made him out to be. She was hard pressed to deny her concern for him as well.  
  
"With me by his side, he'll get better in no time," She said confidently as she tried on another outfit that she knew would make any young man drool.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Authors notes  
  
Well another chapter has been re-outfitted, re-structured, and re-worded. I think its getting better. Still I wonder if I should just scrap this and do a total re-write.  
  
No time to think about that now, a lot more work to do. Hope you liked this chapter better than the old one and actually look forward to the revisions to come  
  
Ja Mata  
  
Zentrodie zentrodie@secondimpact.com 


	5. A time to work and a time to play

  
  
Standard Disclaimer that's right standard disclaimer  
  
I don't own anything of Evangelion  
  
  
...except for a few resin modelswallscrolls, imported NON-HENTAI anthology comics,   
dvds..you knowstanderd fan stuff he he the promo, not for retail sale pencil board..he  
he got if for $20 bucks at a con, beat that!  
  
but I'm going off track am I not?  
  
some people (I'm not going to say fans as i don't have any yet) said why not  
state music that would go well with this..my advice use your own, don't   
listen to my judgement...and to those who ask why the rated-R, it begins  
now.....so enough of my psyco babble and let the next chapter begin  
  
All They Needed Was Each Other  
Chapter Four: A Time to work and a Time to Play  
  
The next few days were uneventful with Misato working while the pilots were  
at school so their was no real need for either Asuka or Rei to watch Shinji.  
  
  
'A shower will wake me up' were the thoughts slowly formulating in the   
second child's mind once she had gotten out of bed.  
  
Asuka collected her things and head to the bathroom for a leasurely shower.  
  
'God I hate cold water' she growned until the sound of the door opening   
took her attention.  
  
"OCCUPIED!! GET OUT NOW!"  
  
She recieved no responce but that of clothing hitting the floor and a very nude  
Shinji climbing in the shower behind her.  
  
"Misato-san said we have to stay together when she's not around rember" in a  
not so weak voice.  
  
"YEAH BUT SHE DIDN'T MEAN THIS" was her angery retort.  
  
Asuka than began trying to strike the young Ikari who was so far able to counter  
all the blows she tried to throw.  
  
"Asuka Asuka Asuka...you're legs are filthy let me help" and with that he laid a   
hand on her calf and began to lift his hand slowly, then....she woke up.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" The second child was not happy with her  
sub-conscience's choice of night time entertainment.  
  
Her shouts alerted an already awake Misato to her distress.  
  
"Asuka...you alright?"  
  
"Y.yeah just a dream, were you listening to me?" Asuka asked 'why on earth did I  
dream about that baka for...I hope that is sweat."  
  
"Its my job to make sure you two are alright..I heard a bit of moaning and thought  
it best to check" her wide smile forming "so who's the lucky guy?"  
  
Misato's answer was a pillow thrown at her face henceforth ending the conversation.  
  
An hour later the children rose from their beds, one rested the other very unnerved  
and irritable.  
  
"Shinji-kun, it's your turn to cook." chimmed in the still gleeful major.  
  
"Hai" was all he could muster as he forced his body to respond to the commands  
his brain gave it.  
  
Shinji began the tast of not only making breakfast but also Asuka's and his own lunch.  
  
"What was that scream last night Misato-san?" asked the still groggy shinji.  
  
"Lets just say it was a tension reliever, oh before I forget you two have a   
sync test right after school, only about an hour or two."  
  
Shinji set the table and the two began to eat.  
  
"Misato-san...where's Asuka?"  
  
"Leaving thats where!" was Asuka's reply that followed by a crack on the head and  
slealing a slice of break before walking out the door with school bag in tow.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" Shinji asked confused.  
  
"No, Don't think anyway" with a sigh" and she forgot she has to walk with you..come on   
I'll give you a ride, remind her about the test k?"  
  
"Hai" he replied 'why does she act like that?'  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
School   
  
"Ne Shinji, what wrong with the deamon, she's ragging on everybody, catch her  
in the shower?" Kensuke asked between his typing.  
  
"If I did, would I be here to talk to you?"  
  
"Good point, so whats up tonight, new movies coming out tonight, real ass kicker"  
asked the reclining Touji.  
  
"I have tests tonight...sorry"  
  
"Sucks to be you" they both chimed happily at his displeasure.  
  
On the other side of the room  
  
"Asuka-chan whats wrong, you never act THIS mad." Hikari asked hoping to difuse  
whatever upset her friend.  
  
Shaking her head "nothing realy just bad dreams."  
  
Not beleaving her "What to go see a movie tonight, "Love in the Time of Scuvey" comes out."  
  
"Sure Misato doesn't work tonight so I don't have to baka-sit"  
  
"have you have to yet?"  
  
"No, thank God"  
  
The day again passed as most do, as slow and painfully as possible. As the final bell  
sounded and the students began to leave Asuka met up with Shinji for what she thought was  
the walk home.  
  
"Baka were are you going?"  
  
"Don't you rember, we have tests soon"  
  
'shit I did forget' her brow furrouwed "Just testing you, their short today right?"  
  
"Ah..yeah why?"  
  
"None of your business, lets go get this over with ok?"  
  
So the two pilots altered their course and headed for Nevr HQ, all the while  
Asuka had to repeatedly stop herself from having repeat visions from her dream.  
  
They arrived after a long silent walk and took their tests and once finished.  
  
"Good job you three, Shinji-kun you're going to have to try harder to recover   
from that incident, oh..and would you two come to to the command center after  
changing." asked a somewhat nervous looking Misato.  
  
"What of me." Rei spoke for the first time since her arrival.  
  
"If you want you can come to"  
  
The test plugs were then ejected and their respective pilots were released.  
  
20 minutes later  
  
"Where here what do you want?" Asuka said with a bit of apprehension 'If I  
don't hurry I'll miss meeting Hikari.'  
  
"Well, here it is, I have to stay and do some unexpected work" taking a side  
long glace at the pilots, "so you'll need to watch Shinji, Asuka."  
  
"WHAT, but I have plans, I'm seeing a movie with Hikari"  
  
"I will wa.." Rei was saying until cut off.  
  
"Didn't I say you could do whatever you wanted to just as long as he was with you?"  
Misato was not in a mood to be spoken down to by a 14-year old.  
  
Shinji just looked meekly at the brewing fight until Asuka grabbed his hand  
and began to drag him off.  
  
"Fine, ruin my night" was all Asuka had to say before her anger over took her  
and she drug Shinji off to meet Hikari.  
  
"Major, I would have watched him" Rei spoke flatly.  
  
"Sorry Rei, I just forgot," Misato noticed an odd look on the blue haired girl's face  
"was their something else Rei?"  
  
"The second, when she took Ikari-kun's hand..I felt...angered, why?"  
  
'What is this she doesn't know she.' shaking her head misato continued "Rei, have you  
ever thought that, maybe you like Shinji-kun?"  
  
"No, such thoughts are counter productive to my mission..but I want to watch Ikari-kun"  
  
"Rei, I think you have a crush on Shinji" Misato said with a smile.  
  
"A crush? what does that mean?"  
  
'this is going to be a long talk' Misato inwardly groaned then continued telling Rei  
about love, relationships, Shinji, and how to win a man.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
'Does she have to run so fast, I can hardly keep up' were the main thoughts in Shinji's  
mind, but he also was thinking of how nice it felt to hold Asuka's hand.  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting Hikari, but I've been saddled with dork here" Asuka snorted   
and slowly released Shinji's hand.  
  
"Oh, Ikari-kun, I didn't know you would be with us, hope you don't mind the movie"  
  
"He won't now will you shinji?" Asuka's gaze at him withered any hope of his escape.  
  
Shinji then noticed his friends buying thier tickets and disappearing into the theatre  
he wanted to slide into.  
  
"So Shinji, go buy our tickets." Asuka's statement more of a command.  
  
'It's going to be a long night.' Shinji thought before heading to the usher   
all the while still recalling the feeling of her hand in his.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
The movie had ended and the trio were now standing outside the Katsuragi apartment,   
Shinji opting to head inside to allow the others a chance to talk privatly not wishing  
to impose..or anger them further.  
  
"That was actualy nice, Ikari-kun makes good conversation when the other stooges  
aren't around." Hikari spoke softly.  
  
"He just knows better than to say something stupid"  
  
"Asuka, when will you admit it?"  
  
"Admit what? are you impling something class represenative Hokari?" Asuka spoke  
caught off guard by her comment.  
  
"I saw you sneaking looks at him during the movie and I could have sworn you were  
almost about to grab his hand." Hikari said with pride.  
  
Asuka blushed 'I have to watch myself better' answering "it was just the movie  
getting to me, now i have to go, bye"  
  
'She needs to drop that pride of hers, Shinji's actually a nice catch' then it hit her  
"Oh, if its nothing to you then, how about I ask him out?"  
  
"YOU BETTER NOT....think..of it" Her voice losing strength 'why do I care if she does."  
  
"mmm hhmmm, I won't, just checking something, night Asuka" and with that small victory  
hikari left the still confused second child outside her apartent door.  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
"So you are saying these feelings come from me "liking' Ikari-kun?"  
  
Now no longer wanting to continue "for the 20th time YES, listen, you watch him during  
my shift tomarow, and rember what else I said ok?"  
  
"Hai" she replied then left 'intreging, I like Ikari-kun, I will need to follow the   
major's advice.'  
  
  
  
Author's Notes  
  
yatta yatta yatta..oh, sorry thinking of an odd japanese song i d/l'ed,  
i know the dream isn't much but its a start, i wanted to write a bit more  
but felt it best to save such matters for a later chapter, hope you liked it  
got the idea at work while i cleaned up after evil evil children, word of advice  
if you want children, dont' work at wal-mart..or a toy dept..I HATE CHILDREN /\ _/\  
well the bad ones  
as you can see i'm making it so both female pilots have some feeling for  
our fav reluctant hero  
  
  
next time i'll have some omake (a poor night sleep plus nadesico   
makes "Get to Know The Evangelion" if you saw Nadesico you know what i'm planning  
  
Ja-mata  
  
Zentrodie www.geocities.com/zentrodie.geo 


	6. Another log on the fire

Standard Disclaimer  
  
Hello again and I'm here again to say, I don't own anything of Evangelion, aside from all the   
fan-stuff  
/\ _ /\   
  
I'm trying a new method of typing and hopefully it works. Some of you have asked me whom I   
intend to use have Shinji hitch up with, well its a secret, just call me Xellos.   
Without further ado I begin.  
  
All They Needed Was Each Other  
Chapter 5- Another log on the fire  
  
Shinji woke up that morning surprisingly well rested and began his morning tasks in a happy   
mood.  
  
"Get a good night rest for a change Shinji-kun?" Misato asked before opening her third Yebisu.  
  
"Actually, yes I did Misato-san, I really did" he replied, 'Last night was actually really   
fun, I didn't know Asuka could be even that nice.'  
  
The redhead then deicide to make her appearance at the table with blood shot eyes and an  
angry expression plastid on her face.  
  
"Something-wrong Asuka-chan, dreams again?" Misato asked with a chuckle.  
  
"That's none of your business, and where is my breakfast?" she mumbled 'Baka Shinji   
invading my dreams.'  
  
Setting a plate in front of her he smiled softly " I hope you like it, made it special, a way of   
thanking you for wasting time with me."  
  
"Isn't that sweet Asuka, say thanks to our lil man of the house." Misato then burst into a   
fit of laughter.  
  
Asuka said nothing but ate greedily and once finished gathered her school gear and stood in   
front of the door.  
  
"Come on, we don't have all day so get a move on"  
  
'She's going to follow orders for a change, good.' Misato nodded to him signally she'd wash   
the dishes and that he should go. After which, Shinji rose collecting his   
things and walked with Asuka to school, where they separated to speak to their   
respected friends.  
  
"Man that movie had it all babes, guns, explosions. Shinji you missed out on one hell'va  
good flick" bolsted Touji.  
  
"Ya you did, so how the tests go?" Kensuke asked, unable to restrain himself from asking   
all he could about the Eva's.   
  
"Fine, I guess, they say I need to try harder." he said with a bit of dejection.  
  
Across the room  
  
"So Asuka, you ask him out or do I get too?" Hikari chirped, 'I'll get her to admit it one   
way or another.'  
  
"You and your dumb ideas, anyway what about the head stooge I thought you liked him?"  
  
"Suzahara is nothing to Ikari, so if you don't want him..." Hikari spoke softly, 'I'm not good  
at these things, what am I doing?'  
  
With that she stood and headed over to the trio of stooges, leaving behind a stupefied Asuka.  
As she walked she was subject to a variety of gazes from the other early students, in particular  
Ayanami Rei.  
  
"Um..Class Rep, anything we can do for you?" Touji asked.  
  
Her cheeks blazing crimson "Ikari-kun, I enjoyed the movie last night, I hope we can do it   
again, soon." then she turned tail and fled back to her seat 'That was harder than I thought, I  
didn't even mention Asuka.'  
  
"YOU WENT TO A MOVIE WITH THE CLASS REP?" Touji's outburst drawing a few heads.  
  
Sinking deeply into his chair and sporting his own blush "Asuka wanted to go and I had to go   
with her, I HAD TO." repeating himself with the hope they would remember the new condition  
he was in.  
  
"I thought that was you at the ticket booth so what did the daemon force you to see."   
Kensuke asked obviously enjoying the pain his friends were in.  
  
"Love in a Time of Scurvy" he replied as quietly as possible.  
  
"YOU SAW A ROMANCE MOVIE WITH THE REP AND THE DEMON, KEN, WE HAVE TO   
PERFORM AN EXHIBITION." the jocks still not realizing he was drawing a crowd of onlookers.  
  
"It's exorcism not exhibition, and you didn't like it anyway did ya Shin-man."  
  
"No....no I didn't." Shinji lied, 'It had a good plot and company was...'  
  
Touji looking at the object of his unspoken affection and back at Shinji with  
a small amount of jealousy that didn't go unnoticed by his two friends who  
pressed the matter.  
  
School started soon after with only a few other outbursts from Touji who was screaming that he  
didn't feel anything for the class rep, who for her part was being berated by the other girls   
about her 'date' with the allusive third child.  
  
The school day came to a close and students hurried to either their clubs or home. Touji and   
Kensuke forgave Shinji for his previous night's absence, and Hikari convinced Asuka to come  
over and chat about 'things.'   
  
Standing at the gate Shinji's mind wondered, 'Today I have to stay with Ayanami, what do I do  
or say to her? I feel so odd in her company, even after the battle with the 5th she's been  
...'  
  
"Ikari-kun."  
  
His mind racing back to reality, "Ayanami, are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yes" came her immediate reply and began walking towards the Katsuragi aptartment.  
  
Something in her voice was not unnoticed by Shinji but he decided not to pry as they   
went to his home in silence.  
  
He entered first and invited her in, after taking off their shoes Rei retired to the living room   
while Shinji the kitchen, 'Misato-san left a note..and a movie?'  
  
'Shinji-kun,  
  
Treat Rei well while she stays and if you two get bored here's a lil present for ya,   
  
Be Good'  
  
Putting the note away Shinji made a pot of tea for his guest and himself.  
  
'I don't even want to know what's on that tape' he stole a glance at Rei while she  
tried to figure out the remote control. 'She is cute, but still what's the point.'  
  
"Would you like some tea Ayanami?" he offered, 'Or I made a whole kettle for myself.'  
  
"Yes, and you may call me Rei if you wish."  
  
Startled by the option he couldn't help himself, "I...I can?"  
  
"Yes, Major Katsuragi said it would be more proper."  
  
Shinji's mind raced at the notion that Rei had actually spoken to Misato and more importanly  
about him.  
  
Handing her a cup his fingers grazed her resulting in a blush from the young man.  
  
"Such a thing bothers you. Why? You have touched much more than my finger Ikari-kun."  
  
"It...it was an accident..then..and..now, and Shinji will be fine" his mind stumbling over  
memories of his collapsing over the naked Rei and the sensation his hand received ' It was  
so warm' his hand now opening and closing again.  
  
"I know, but that was not my question." her voice failing to raise an octave.  
  
"No..no reason really" he lied again 'How can she be so calm about that.'  
  
'The Major said he would be apprehensive, her knowledge may actually have worth.'  
  
Shinji opted to operate the remote, as Rei still didn't understand how to use it. Shinji  
surfed the channels for awhile ending up on a classic cartoon channel.  
  
"Who made that stuff, its all-so, pointless" Shinji stated once the sight of tiny girls  
with giant eyes and tiny bodies fought legions of villains.  
  
"The American's did, it is called "The Power Puff Girls." The Japanese and American  
cultures had a swapping of ideas in the years just prior to 2nd impact, this is a result, an  
American show with Japanese dub." (yes this IS true, I have the opening japanse animemation  
to prove it, scary no?)  
  
Shinji was awestruck 'How does she know so much, and I've never heard her say so much at   
one time in my life.  
  
"Is something wrong?" she inquired and if one looked VERY closely a faint blush on her face.  
  
"No, I just didn't know that" Shinji.  
  
The duo continued to watch television in silence for some time, but as time wore on  
Shinji grew more apprehensive 'She must not like this, what can I do, the movie?'  
  
Rei simply continued to stare at the screen 'She claimed she'd have something to help me   
with this maybe she can't be trusted.'  
  
"Um, would you like to watch a movie.....Rei?" still uncomfortably referring to her in such  
open terms.  
  
'That may be it' after a moments deliberation, "Yes, lets."  
  
Shinji inserted the tape and returned to the couch, and to his surprise found Rei next to him.  
  
"I cannot see as well from my previous vantagepoint" she informed him  
  
'I actually was hoping.....' but he put such thoughts away into the deeper recesses of his   
mind.  
  
The movie proved to be a very sappy love story that bordered on a light adult movie, with  
a small degree of dialogue dealing with the meaning of love and physicality.  
  
Midway thru the movie Rei took the remote from Shinji, and after a bit of fumbling, turned the  
television off.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know what kind of movie it was, or if you even watch television" was his   
immediate response 'This is awful, I never actually asked if she liked movies, what if  
she thinks I planned for her to see that?'  
  
"S.....Shinji, do you like me?" spoken in an even softer voice than normal, so soft Shinji had  
to strain to hear it.  
  
Not ready for such a question his eyes opened wider and studdered  
"I..well...you see...I..think I do. I don't know"  
  
"Is what the couple in that movie accurate?"   
  
Still in shock of the line of her inquery "I think...for the most part, yes, people  
in love do such things."  
  
"So, if one did such, they would know if they cared for the other?"  
  
'Where is she getting these questions?' Shinji thought as he began so move slowly away from  
her "Maybe."  
  
"If that is true than, than allow me to check" Rei then leaned over him and kissed him deeply.   
Shinji was in a state of shock and tried to back away further, but due to her conversation with   
Misato, Rei was prepared and countered the move by pushing closer to him. She deepend the   
kiss and opened her mouth and began to pushed her way his, his state of surprise leaving   
him unprepaired to stop her.  
  
'This is most pleasurable. The Major maybe right, I may feel for Ik..Shinji' she added more   
pressure to her kiss, feeling him collapse to the couch she moved to a better position on top  
of him.  
  
Shinji was far from calm, he was totally unprepared for the emotionless Rei to preform such  
an action to him for that matter, ' I don't believe this, a dream?..but, it feels nice,   
but do I care for Rei?' unconsciously easing into her embrace and encircled her waist with his arms.   
But the moment was not long lived. After a long talk with Hikari, A frusterated   
Asuka desided to go home to relax, 'Bet those two are staring at the  
wall. They could use my help to liven up things' And with that thought she entered the dark   
apartment, the light having not been turned on as they cast a glare on the screen, and   
walking into the living room.  
  
"Shinji, Wondergirl, I'm back so you can...go...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ?!?!"  
  
Author's notes  
  
he he he he he, I'm evil, cliff hanger.  
  
I know my ending is reminiscent to TOILI's Rei/Shinji scene, but I fell it works rather well.  
Rei fans' don't get confident, as I said I'm not pairing Shinji until later, and if you do   
rember TOILI you know not to trust all you see  
Asuka fans' don't think that just since I said that I'm allying myself with you.   
I can see Shinji with both of these potential women or others from the Evaverse as well.   
Hope you like this chapter   
and continue to read my story.  
  
Zentrodie  
  
and as promised (bare in mind this has no relevancy to my story)  
  
---Three---  
  
----two---  
  
----one---  
  
GET TO KNOW THE EVANGELION'S  
  
  
"Hello every one and welcome to GET TO KNOW THE EVANGLION'S" Asuka chirped while  
wearing rabbit ears.  
  
"Why the hell do I have to wear theis dumb things?"  
  
Ritsuko "CUT!, its because you didn't want to wear the full rabbit constum."  
  
"But wonder girl only has to coveralls and baka's in a suit."  
  
"Just do it Asuka, Nerv needs the funds and I don't realy want to do plan B" Misato snorted.  
  
"Um, Misato-san what is plan B?" Shinji asked from his post between Asuka and Rei.  
  
"Nevermind, ACTION" Director Akagi yelled.  
  
film starts again.  
  
"Come closer, closer..erhh..closer, their" Asuka flashing her smile at the camera  
"Have you ever wondered how the Eva's worked?"  
  
From deep in the destance Kensuke's voice is heard.  
  
Rei standing in coveralls "Yes, miss Rabbit person" turning to a blackboard behind her  
she begins writing the spec's of each Eva. "The Evangelion is a Bio-Humen/angel hybrid  
that uses (enter a very complex discription here).  
  
"CUT!!!, Dawmit Rei, this is for children, look at the bloody camera and would it kill you  
to smile?" the annoyed doctor cried in frustration.  
  
The film resumes with Rei with the fakest smile literally drawn on her face.  
  
"...and that is how the AT fields work, Miss bunny?"  
  
"She fell asleep Ayanami" Shinji hinted.  
  
"Ikari-kun, you now have the floor" Rei then turned to begin writing her next  
selection of Eva facts on the board and scratching the place were the marker   
was used to draw her smile.  
  
"Oh, I'm hear to tell you about the staff....." Shinji was cut off.  
  
"The rating just came in" Aoba shouted over the voice of the would be actor.  
  
"How are they?" Misato asked with a hint of fear.  
  
"Not good enough we don't have a choice, Misato the straws" The good doctor said and   
handed the major a hand full of straws.  
  
The stage crew gathered around her.  
  
"I hate this, all of you take a straw the short straw loses" the major all but cried.  
  
And when the dust setteld Shinji had the short straw.  
  
After being woken up "Huh..what I miss?"  
  
"We are resorting to plan b, but we do not need worry, Ikari-kun and Major katsuragi are  
all that are requied" and upon saying such, Rei and all the others left aside from  
Ristuko.  
  
"All you need to do is keep the camera on Misato, ok Shinji?"  
"Hai, so whats plan B?" Shinji asked until Ritsuko lef.  
  
"I show the entire country of Japan how to do a self-breast exam for lumps"  
  
"Ah but Mis-chan I do that for you, and why so sad about it, hurt my feelings"   
Shinji stated in a confident voice.  
  
"I know Shin-chan but I can' let you do that on television the others would   
know about us, and I don't want to share, your twice the man Kaji is" with a wink  
plan B was in acted and the ratings soared, funding Nerv to the next Millenium.  
  
Shutting off the camera "Mis-chan, I think we should borrow the camera for some  
private footage." again his voice full of confidence.  
  
"If they know how much a player you were " she snickered and removed the rest of   
her cloths, "now will you help me look for more 'lumps'?"  
  
"But of coarse Mis-chan" with that...  
  
CAMERA OFF   
  
got the idea for this, well the major part while in a semi-awake state befor work  
thought, nadesico-evangelion, i could use that, and i thought why not put in a joke at  
the end, not that a bunny asuka and rei dressed like a farmer isn't funny enough, and  
no, no lemons from me, if you want to do a side story, ask and i'll say yeah, or nay  



	7. When one speaks with a different mind

STANDARD DISCLAIMER  
  
I don't own anything of Evangelion, aside from fan art....pencil box, mini bamboo   
wall scroll....  
  
Hello all, how are you today?  
  
me I'm BUSY!!! School's back in session, I've started a big msting ordeal, and work.  
  
I'm back writing this, but I've noticed , well I think, nobodies reading it. I've received   
nil for reviews lately. Well I'll keep writing and I hope whomever, if anybody,   
reads this likes it.  
  
"All They Needed Was Each Other"  
Chapter 6- "When ones speaks with a different mind"  
  
Shinji tensed the second Asuka's voice split the air, his body went rigid his arms fell to   
his sides, and his face paled more than Reis'. Rei also noticed the arrival of the 2nd child,   
manly do to Shinji's reaction, and she broke off her embrace by pushing off the couch   
and looking at the enraged new comer.   
  
"You are disturbing my test. Please leave." Her voice a bit rasping from the deep kiss.  
  
"You think I'm going to leave..LEAVE!!! HELL NO! Get off him now." Asuka replied rage being   
the only word that described her demeanor.  
  
"I will not until he either admits his love for me, asks, or we proceed to the next step of   
the courting ritual." her voice recovering.  
  
'This is too surreal, what did she mean? why's Asuka so mad?' Shinji thought as the   
tried to crawl out from under Rei.  
  
Not happy with Rei's refusing to obey her command decided action would be better.   
She sprinted at the still prone form of Rei and leapt at her. She jumped over the couch,   
hooked Rei's midsection, and used the momentum to propel Ayanami across the room   
into the wall. After the move Asuka spun back to her feet and looked at Rei.  
  
Rei let out a small whimper as pain exploded in her back. Shinji now released from the   
shock sat up to witness Asuka towering over the hapless Rei.  
  
"Asuka, stop it! you might seriously hurt her!" he implored.   
  
"Why should I? She's a no good slut! trying to take what's mine." she spitted while looking   
at the 1st child as she attempted to climb to her feet.  
  
"Humans are not items to be owned." Rei's voice weaker due to the pain of the throw.  
  
"I know, and the commander own's you doesn't he, so by YOUR logic you're not human."  
was Asuka's reply.  
  
'I need to do something' Shinji snuck behind Asuka as she gloated over Ayanami,   
and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Ayanami would you please leave for today....please?"  
  
Rei stood and looked at him " I will leave for now, but I will return to you Shinji,"  
then looked at Asuka "he will not be with you."  
  
Asuka began to fight Shinji's hold while Rei gathered her few things and left the apartment.   
"Why did you do that? why did you stand up for her? HER!"  
  
"You were going to kill her Asuka, why?" Shinji asked still holding her.  
  
"What do you mean WHY, she...she was...kissing you.. you can only kiss me" the shock of the   
evening's events finally overloading her mind and tears began to flow, lightly.  
  
Shinji released his hold on her, which resulted in her sudden spinning to face him,   
and that caused him to take several steps backwards.  
  
"Asuka...." was the only word he could say 'She's crying..why because Rei kissed me?'  
  
"Am I not good enough for the great Shinji-Sama?"  
  
"I ...don't understand, when we kissed...you hated it, you ran." Shinji backed several more   
feet back.  
  
Asuka wiped the few tears that actually escaped her eyes. "You didn't answer my question.   
Do you think that the surface is all that exists to a person?"  
  
Not waiting for an answer Asuka rushed passed Shinji and back out of the apartment and to   
Hikari's home.  
  
"What happened...." he mumbled before sitting on the couch, 'and I'm alone too.'  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Command HQ- Nerv Geofront  
  
"You'll never guess what was causing Rei to make all those stops to your office." Misato beamed.  
  
Sipping her coffee, "I don't want to guess if you can just tell me." replied the doctor,   
'And make her stop doing it.'  
  
"I think she has a crush on Shinji-kun" she said smiling.  
  
"What, that's not like Rei at all." Ritsiko replied with skeptism.  
  
"Hey I'm not making this up, she really does, and she even asked me what she should to see   
if he likes her back."  
  
"YOU BETTER BE LYING, YOU'RE THE LAST PERSON TO GIVE HER ADVICE ON THAT!" she exclaimed   
'her advise is most likely strip and jump him, if the Commander..'  
  
"Major Katsuragi" a voice boomed from above.  
  
A similar thought crossed both women's minds 'Shit!'  
  
"Yes Commander?" Misato managed to voice.  
  
"Report to my office immediately." and with that he returned to his office.  
  
"I'll go to your funeral" the doctor chided.  
  
Misato assigned herself to her fate, bid her friend goodbye, and went to the lift to the   
Commanders office.  
  
'This office gives me the creeps.' were her thoughts as she entered the Commanders , and   
after a quick look at the sephiric diagram stood in front of Gendo's desk.  
  
"Sir, reporting as ordered." she took a moment to look at him and the vice-commander.  
  
"Major, you will repeat your experience with Pilot Ayanami." he stated.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Don't bullshit me, you claimed she sought advise from you, what did you tell her."   
his voice, while not much louder, was deafening.   
  
'Is he upset she asked me for advise?' she pondered then replied, "Sir, I spoke to the   
1st child after a sync test. She claimed she had an allergic reaction the 3rd child.   
I questioned her on this and arrived at the conclusion she has a crush on him."  
  
"Is that all, you gave her no further advice?" the vice-commander entering the conversation.  
  
"I told her to watch movies for help, and said that Shinji would be shy so she would need   
to take the initiative." her voice cracking under the combined pressure.  
  
"Major, Pilot Ayanami is very impressionable, and if your 'advise' causes any adviser effects,   
consider yourself dismissed, and I want a full account of your talk, plus you're to report   
all commication with her to me in the future. That is all." Gendo ended by slamming his palm   
on his desk.  
  
"But commander.." she tried to interject.  
  
"That is all Major." he stated again and turned his chair away from her.  
  
"Sir." she said solemnly as she turned and left his office, 'Why such concern for Rei?'  
  
"This could be a problem, if we lose control of Rei we'll have to replace her, and that will   
cause suspicion." Fuyutski claimed.  
  
"Maybe, but she is still loyal to us, we can force her to avoid him. If anything we can   
pressure him to avoid her, he will easily fold under pressure." Gendo said while pushing his   
glasses back up the bridge of his nose.  
  
"You're a cold-hearted bastard."  
  
"We're not all masters of our fates." was his reply.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After her encounter with the Commander, Misato ended her shift and returned home to find   
Shinji sitting in the dark on the couch.  
  
"Shinji-kun, where is Rei, she was supposed to watch you until I got back"  
  
"I asked her to leave." he answered in a monotone voice.  
  
"Why, you know you are supposed to be under surveillance, did something happen?" her voice   
growing in agitation.  
  
"Asuka came home." his voice not changing.  
  
"Then where is she?" her voice relaxing.  
  
"She ran out."  
  
"WHAT? WHY?" her resolve breaking again.  
  
Shinji then recounted the night's events in their entirety to a stunned Misato.  
  
"Oh...Shinji, I didn't think she'd respond like that." she said and put her arm on his shoulder.  
  
"Who Rei or Asuka?"   
  
"Both."  
  
"Rei seemed to get to involved with the movie, as for Asuka..I..I don't know, she seemed   
so weak and helpless, she actually cried, I always thought she hated me." he said.  
  
"I don't know Shinji-kun, I'm not a psychiatrist, but Akagi told me once that people are   
made up of three personalities, the one they show people, the one the are alone,   
and the person they want to be, maybe Asuka showed you one of her other selves."  
  
"I don't know Misato-san, and Rei...she sounded almost possessive."  
  
'Shit maybe those movies warped her brain' Misato shrugged "Maybe she just realized what you   
mean to her, women are tend to act like that when their men are threatened."  
  
"I just wish I knew what to do"  
  
"Well Shinji-kun, do you like either of them?"  
  
"I...don't know, I think so." he said in a weak voice.  
  
"Then think about that, and act on how you feel, it might hurt somebody but it has to be done."  
  
"What about my surveillance?" he inquired.  
  
'Double shit, they both still need to watch him.' after a few moments "We'll worry about   
it later, get some rest, I'll call the Hokari residence to see if that's where Asuka is."  
  
"All right Misato-san, goodnight."   
  
Shinji retired to his room, put his sdat on and got in bed. After several attempts to sleep  
failed he sat up and pulled out several sheets of paper and began writing about the events   
to clear his head. 'Do I like one of them more than the other? They both have good qualities   
and bad. Both in equal extremes.' At 1 a.m. he passed out.  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes  
  
I know it took me a long time to write this, and its REALLY short, but the idea's there.  
No omake today sorry, been really busy as I've stated, hope you like it, and any comments   
or suggestions are welcome  
  
Zentrodie  
(zentrodie@secondimpact.com  



	8. Human Development

Standard Disclaimer  
  
Hello I don't own anything of Evangelion.... or anything at all really so...  
well hope you ppl like this chapter and sorry for taking so long.  
  
All They Needed Was Each Other  
Chapter 8 Human Development  
  
Deep inside the confines of the Nerv base inside her specialized testing tube,   
Ayanami Rei synced with her sisters, but today the experience was different.  
  
Rei opened her eyes but instead of the usual surroundings she found herself inside her   
apartment facing a younger version of herself, which appeared to be 7 years old.  
  
"Who are you?" the elder Rei stated.  
  
"I'm you, the you that you repress." the child responded.  
  
"No, you are a manifestation brought out by prolonged LCL exposure." Rei answered  
in her cool voice.  
  
"Lies, you feel me in your mind, when you see Shinji, you don't understand it  
because you repress me and the memories of 'our' past" the child almost sang.  
  
"I do not repress memories; they did not transfer with the soul I inherited."  
  
"You only say that because you're afraid of the truth. You're afraid of your own   
existence, what your intended purpose is, and your feelings." the child now smiled.  
  
"I do not fear my feelings, they are irrelevant, and if you are true about you causing my  
actions regarding Ikari-kun, I demand you cease, they are pointless." her voice dropping.  
  
"Why do you say that, you enjoyed it, as much as I did, we're part of the same, just you  
refuse to admit it."  
  
"Humans create an insurmountable chasm around themselves; it is pointless to attempt  
to bond to another. And soulless creatures cannot feel." the elder Rei stated.  
  
"Bonds can be formed in many ways, not just physically. And if you think, and  
act on your own ideals you have a soul. I did not make you offer to assist the   
Major with Shinji's protection." the child said with a beaming smile of victory.  
  
"I.... have a soul?" were the last words Rei spoke to the now fading image of herself  
as a young girl.  
  
"Rei, you did well, let's have some lunch." Gendo said to his young protégée after  
the test of the dummy plug was successful.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The final bells had sounded and while all the other students prepared to leave  
Touji noticed Shinji still sitting at his desk.  
  
"You look beat, the devil been extra hard on you?" Touji asked Shinji who currently had  
his face plastered to his desk.  
  
"I wish it were that simple, she's been staying at Hikari's for the last three days. Things  
really got weird." he groaned.  
  
"Weird, and hey I don't haven't seen Ayanami in a bit, who's been watching you?"  
Touji said while grabbing a seat next to him.  
  
"I don't know where she is, and Misato-san's been watching me, but I have to find  
her today, Misato-san's got to work."  
  
"Why not ask Asuka again?" Touji asked perplexed.  
  
"She walked into the apartment while Ayanami...was kinda kissing me, threw her across  
the room. After I got Rei to leave, she said that its wasn't right then left...hasn't said a  
word to me since." he replied while sitting up.  
  
"Think the devil's got a thing for ya, Shinji the player." Touji joked while prodding   
Shinji's side.  
  
"Get serious, what am I going to do? Rei isn't herself and Asuka...I don't know what I'm going   
to do with me still needed a 'guard' so to speak."  
  
"Have you ever thought of seeing one of them? Might solve your problem."  
  
"I have...but I can't, they both need to watch me and it wouldn't be fair if they both  
truly have feelings...would it?" Shinji looked at him with almost a tear-filled expression.  
  
"Shinji-kun." Hikari interrupted.  
  
"Ah, Class-rep its man talk here, can it wait? Anyway the days over." Touji bellowed.  
  
"Suzahara shut up. Shinji-kun can you take these hand outs to Ayanami's place for me...Asuka   
needs my attention." Hikari pleaded.  
  
'How can I say no to that expression, and if it can help Asuka.' he took the papers "But   
I can't go alone."  
  
"So I'm nobody, Mr. Playboy?" Touji glowered over him.  
  
Shinji smiled " I didn't want to speak for you."  
  
After bidding the Class representative good bye and Shinji's attempt to say good bye to   
Asuka, which was returned with a small string of German swear words, the two made their way   
to deliver the papers.  
  
"Hell, if she's there your problem for today is solved, Ayanami can watch you." Touji  
said absent-mindedly.  
  
"Is that really a good thing right now? I'm not sure she's feeling well, not after her  
sudden outburst."Shinji retorted.  
  
"Does she really live in such a shitty part of town?" he snorted with disgust.  
  
"It's not so bad, not to many people."   
  
"So what will you do?" suddenly getting serious.  
  
"About Asuka and Rei?" Shinji stated 'what else could he mean?'  
  
"No I meant that doctor or Misato, of course stupid, going to run from them forever,   
do you even like them?"  
  
"I don't know for sure...I think I do, it wouldn't be so hard if they weren't so different."   
he said dejectedly.   
  
"I don't follow." Touji said 'like hell I don't but he needs to confront this.'  
  
"Their complete opposites, everything. Asuka is passionate while Rei is   
dormant, Asuka is very aggressive and Rei is peaceful, Asuka independent Rei  
seems almost fully dependent, even their skin is opposite colors, Rei is pale while the foreign  
blood in Asuka makes her skin darker hell even their eyes and hair are reversed Rei's  
red eyes and blue hair Asuka's red haired and blue eyed." he said rather winded.  
  
"Guess you've been thinking about this a lot." Touji said rather impressed  
at the truthfulness he just heard.  
  
"It's been on my mind a lot recently yes." he said after entering the door to Rei's  
apartment complex.  
  
"You have to be kidding; this place is a dive! and what the hell is that sound?" Touji   
roared.  
"Its not so bad, and after a while the sound dies away." he said while climbing the stairs.  
  
"Like hell."  
  
Shinji shrugged off Touji's distaste for the apartment and tried the doorbell, after getting   
no response opened the door.  
  
"Ayanami-san? Its me Shinji, I've got your class work." he called.  
  
"You can't enter her house man, just leave 'um in the box...and stay...with me?" he stopped   
after viewing the crammed mailbox 'what is up with that?'  
  
"Its ok, this happened last time I had to come over." Shinji took his shoes off and entered  
her home.  
  
"Whatever," he replied following. After putting the papers on the bed they noticed  
the current state of the apartment.  
  
"Now that's new." Shinji finally spoke.  
  
"What the total mess, girls are sapposeda be the cleaner sex right?" he spoke with disgust.  
  
"Not that, that," points to the new T.V./DVD combo on her desk "and those." he then  
pointed at the fairly large stack of dvd's on the floor. ( I know its in future, but I  
don't know what they'll have for movie players so...there)  
  
"Whoa! never suspected Ayanami for a movie buff, what's she got?" Touji said more for  
show as he was already looking through the assortment of boxes.  
  
"I wouldn't know, she didn't know how to work a remote control when she was last   
over." he stated idly as he cleaned the mess on the floor 'how can she live like this?'  
  
"DAMN! its all romance movies....and a bigger hentai collection than I have." was his  
shocked response.  
  
"You're lying, why would Ayanami have those tapes." he said not believing him for an  
instant.  
  
"Because they are very informative and enjoyable to watch." Rei answered as she entered  
her home.  
  
" Well...I..um...need to be going, you're guard is her Shinji, bye." Touji stammered before  
running out of the room 'I knew him well.'  
  
"What brings you here Shinji-kun, I thought the 2nd had duties today." Rei spoke, still  
with memories of her odd expeirence in her mind.  
  
"She didn't take your visit well, she isn't willing at the moment, and I needed  
to bring you your handouts." he said blushing.  
  
"How kind of you, and my apartment?"she asked, voice never changing from  
its lack of tone.  
  
"I...thought you might want it cleaned, I didn't touch anything."he stuttered, 'Touji  
why did you leave me alone?'  
  
Rei quickly advanced across the room towards him "Thank you."  
  
'Not again, I don't think I can handle another kiss' but in the deeper recesses of his mind  
he wasn't so much against it as he was for it.  
  
"And you will be under my supervision all night?" she stated continuing her advance 'Is  
this what that vision spoke of, my heart is beating so fast.'  
  
"Y..yeah, if you want we can go back to my apartment." he blurted out while falling back  
on the bed and crashing into the remote turning the TV. on.  
  
Rei stopped her advance and turned to the television. "This looks very pleasurable," she stated   
while watching the heavy petting scene on the television, " Shinji-kun?"  
  
Shinji coming to his senses turned the television off " I think it best if we went back to   
my place, Misato-san may call and if I'm not there..she..may get upset" he dragged on   
'We need to get out of here..she has that odd look to her, is she ok?'  
  
With what could be considered a look of disdain " I guess we have no choice now, but if the   
second is gone as you claim" she picked up a dvd " we may watch this."  
  
"But that's...and adult movie, how did you get it?" Shinji said shocked.  
  
"My Nerv badge." she stated mater-oh -factly.  
  
'I never knew of that, she's moving so fast, but she doesn't even sound as if  
she means it, maybe she isn't herself. I better not let her do anything she'll  
regret.' he looked down solemnly "If you want to bring it you can, but I can't  
say it's a good thing to be watching, only couples in love should do such things.  
  
"You have yet to say you didn't love me Shinji-kun." she said while gathering her things  
'Bonds can be formed that are not physical in nature...I have a soul...maybe   
I should peruse him in honest.'  
  
"That is true, but if you rush into things, it might not be love but lust." he said while   
getting his shoes back on 'I can't believe this is happening again, and she all these tapes!   
what happened?'  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Asuka, you can't brood like this!" Hikari yelled while Asuka continued to decapitate  
monsters on Hikari's game system.  
  
"Why not, Baka didn't even say anything to me just had that dumb look on his face."  
  
"Did you wait for an answer or just smack him and run off like you usually do?" Hikari   
asked refusing to give up.  
  
"I shouldn't have had to; he should have known what to do." she grumbled.  
  
"Why Asuka, if didn't know you, I wouldn't think you cared for him at all, you always  
put him down and hit him."she stated bluntly.  
  
"I..do?" Asuka asked turning from the game.  
  
"Yes, have you ever thought of doing something nice for him? maybe even giving the benefit   
of the doubt, maybe Ayanami wasn't lying when she said she started things."  
  
"Wondergirl actually is taking the first step? that's absurd!" Asuka retorted.  
  
"Shinji-kun isn't the type of guy I'd think would ever start something like that  
so fast."  
  
"True...maybe I was a bit hasty, and avoiding him isn't helping much, Hikari, if you're  
wrong about this you'll have me living hear until all the angels are dead." Asuka stated  
viciously as she stood.  
  
"I'll buy you a bed, just try being nicer to him, he's always been so nice to you, and if you  
try I'm sure you two would make a great couple." she beamed a warm smile.  
  
"Why did I ever tell you I actually liked him?" she said more to herself than to Hikari.  
  
"It was obvious when you came over crying and saying baka over and over, now  
go and try to fix things ok?" she tried to assure. 'Asuka really is a wonderful girl,   
but her temper, Shinji-kun could do wonders for her.'  
  
"I'll make that baka mine," she stated boldly "no doll will take him from me, I'll make things   
right."  
  
"You go girl!" Hikari cheered still somewhat glad to have her room to herself again.  
Asuka gathered her original cloths and went back home, finding it empty.  
'I'll cook him some food, guys love food.' and so she busied herself cooking for Shinji's   
inevitable return.  
  
An hour passed and she finished her cooking 'lets see how the doll reacts to this, she can't  
cook and best of all 'I' live with him, I bet I can make is so I'm the only one that has  
to watch him.' she humored herself with several more visions of her victory and prize...  
more so the prize.  
  
A few minutes later Shinji opened the door and lead Rei in.  
  
"Anybody home?" he called out expecting no answer.  
  
"Yes, I'm here and I made you supper to make up for smacking you the other day."   
Asuka chimed from the Kitchen. "And Tell Wondergirl to go home I'll take care  
of you today."  
  
'This is unfortunate, I was hoping to test my hypothesis about what that vision  
stated it will have to wait.' Rei spoke "I will wait for the next time we meet Shinji-kun,   
but you will need stay at my place."  
  
'Not a chance wonderbitch, if I get my way you'll only see him at school' Asuka thought  
with a smile on her face. "Shinji, hurry dinners getting cold."  
  
"Thanks for everything Rei, It was a nice talk and wa..." his words cut off as Rei took   
the little steps over to him and kissed him rather passionately then left. "....bye."  
  
'That vision...it wasn't fake, but that means....' Rei mussed as she walked home.  
  
Shinji's only thoughts 'Asuka's home and in a good mood, I'm so releaved..but what is  
wrong with Rei, she's acting so strange, I'm worried.'  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author notes.  
  
well how goes my first mental deely? good I hope, Is Asuka To OOC I really  
think asuka cared deeply for Shinji as did Rei, but just didn't have the push she needed  
hence Hikari. As for Rei, I'm trying to find a rational way to give her emotions, it may seem  
contradictory to last eps, but sometimes we act without thinking...so give it time  
hope ya liked it.  
  
zentrodie (zentrodie@secondimpact.com)  



End file.
